Question pour deux champions
by Sigognac
Summary: Le Docteur ne comprend pas où est le problème, il n'a fait que répondre à une ridicule petite question. Alors, pourquoi Clara le regarde-t-elle comme ça ? Elle doit être malade, il ne voit pas d'autres explications.


**Titre :** Question pour deux champions **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Général / Humour / Historique

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Résumé :** Le Docteur ne voit pas où est le problème, il n'a fait que répondre à une ridicule petite question. Alors, pourquoi Clara le regarde-t-elle comme ça ? Elle doit être malade, il ne voit pas d'autres explications.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de _Doctor Who_ appartiennent à la BBC.

 **Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Le thème qui a inspiré ce texte était... « question ».

 **Note 2 :** Bon, je suis un peu nerveuse : c'est ma première incursion dans l'univers de Dr Who. Faut savoir que j'ai deux ans de retard sur la diffusion de la série donc pas de risque de spoil, je pense. Bonne lecture ! **  
**

 **~/~/~**

 _Question pour deux champions_

 **~/~/~**

« Quoi ? s'agaça le Docteur. Il avait posé une question ! Les questions sont faites pour qu'on y réponde !

– Mais j'étais là avant ! s'énerva le jeune homme. Et c'est à moi que le monstre avait demandé de résoudre son énigme !

– Une énigme ? râla le Docteur. Tout de suite, les grands mots ! C'était juste une question ! Et facile, en plus ! J'ai immédiatement trouvé la réponse !

– Mais moi aussi, je l'avais, la réponse ! s'emporta le jeune homme en réajustant le tissu de sa tenue sur son épaule. C'est juste que vous ne m'avez pas laissé parler !

– Oh, bien sûr, vous aviez la réponse aussi, répartit le Docteur en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est toujours ce qu'on dit après-coup, quand la réponse a été donnée par quelqu'un d'autre !

– Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? J'ai traversé la moitié du pays pour qu'on me pose cette question ! Et le voyage n'a pas été de tout repos, croyez-moi ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour cette énigme et j'avais la réponse ! Vous avez tout gâché !

– On est vraiment désolé pour le dérangement, intervint alors diplomatiquement Clara en se plaçant auprès du Docteur. C'est malheureux, bien sûr, mais je crois que le mieux pour vous serait de repartir d'où vous venez…

– Repartir ? Mais il est hors de question que je reparte ! »

Il avait baissé la tête, resserré sa besace contre lui. Il semblait un peu perdu.

Plus doucement, il reprit :

« Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi…

– Des problèmes avec papa-maman ? » interrogea ironiquement le Docteur.

Et, au même moment, il avait poussé un cri de douleur car Clara venait de lui enfoncer son coude dans les côtes. Elle avait certainement dû perdre l'équilibre mais au lieu de s'excuser, elle se contenta de le fixer longuement.

Elle faisait ça, parfois, quand elle cherchait à lui faire passer des messages. Elle devait vouloir repartir dans le TARDIS, elle s'ennuyait si vite. Elle considérait sûrement qu'elle avait fait le tour de cette période historique.

Mais pour repartir, il fallait se débarrasser du jeune grincheux qui leur demandait des comptes.

« Bon, décida le Docteur, on ne va pas y passer la journée ! On a qu'à dire que c'est vous qui avez répondu à la question. Pour ce que ça change, de toute manière…

– Mais ça change _tout_ , Docteur ! » lui glissa Clara.

Le Docteur observa sa compagne plus attentivement. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas partir, en réalité. N'était-elle pas malade, plutôt ? Il lui semblait vraiment que son visage cherchait à exprimer quelque chose. Ses yeux, peut-être, étaient plus globuleux que d'habitude. Mais il ne comprit pas ce que ce symptôme pouvait bien signifier, il n'était pas très doué pour analyser les expressions faciales humaines.

« Vous ne revendiquerez pas le trône, alors ? demanda le jeune homme, son visage juvénile s'éclairant à cette idée. C'était la récompense promise, vous savez : celui qui vainc le monstre remporte le trône.

– Le trône ? répéta le Docteur tout en arborant une mine dégoutée. Sans façon, j'ai déjà bien assez donné !

– Vous avez assez donné ? s'étonna Clara.

– Eh bien oui ! J'ai été marié à la reine d'Angleterre ! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ?

– C'est la même chose ici, révéla le jeune homme, pour devenir roi, il faudra que j'épouse la reine. Les gens d'ici m'ont dit qu'elle était ravissante. Plus âgée que moi, forcément, mais ravissante. »

Il rougissait.

De nouveau, le visage de Clara se contracta.

« Vous devriez récupérer une griffe du monstre, proposa-t-elle subitement. Cela vous permettra de prouver que vous l'avez vaincu. »

Le jeune homme sembla apprécier cette idée et s'avança près du ravin pour voir si c'était possible.

Clara en profita pour agripper le bras du Docteur et le rapprocher de lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser partir ! lui intima-t-elle.

– Et pourquoi pas ? Puisqu'il paraît qu'il avait la réponse à la question…

– Mais Docteur, enfin, l'énigme ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne l'avez pas reconnue ?

– Une énigme, ça ? reprit-il, dédaigneux. Cette histoire de pattes et de moments de la journée ? C'était enfantin !

– Et le monstre, Docteur ? Ce corps de lion, cette tête de femme ! C'était un Sphinx !

– Mais pas du tout ! C'était un raganoste des forêts ! Ils s'en servent comme animal de compagnie sur les colonies Woodooth. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait jouer ! Un Woodooth a dû l'oublier sur Terre durant l'une de ses visites. Ou alors, il a été abandonné là. C'est typique, ça. Le Woodooth a acheté trop de souvenirs, il n'a plus de place sur son vaisseau, alors il abandonne son raganoste sur le bord de la route ! A cette époque, la Terre est très touristique, tu sais. Les apparences aliens passent pour des métamorphoses divines. A chaque fois qu'ils voient un alien, les hommes d'ici pensent qu'il s'agit de Zeus ! C'est très pratique ! Ça vire presque au tourisme sexuel, d'ailleurs. La Grèce antique pullule de bâtards extraterrestres ! Hercule est à moitié capricien, par exemple. En fin de compte, ils finissent souvent par retourner sur leur planète d'origine ! Les constellations, c'est ça que ça veut dire !

– Très bien, admit Clara, c'est peut-être un raganoste pour vous, Docteur. Mais pour les Terriens, c'est un Sphinx ! Un Sphinx, Docteur ! Il ne faut pas laisser partir ce jeune homme ! Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

– Mais puisque le raganoste est mort ! La ville ne court plus de danger. Je ne suis pas fier de l'avoir tué, ce raganoste, d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas que répondre à sa question le pousserait au suicide. C'est l'atmosphère terrestre, je pense, qui l'a perturbé. Il ne déchiquette pas les gens comme ça, d'habitude… Enfin, c'est comme ça… On ne va pas réécrire l'histoire.

– Mais elle n'est pas finie, l'histoire ! insista Clara.

– Eh bien, ce garçon va se marier, si j'ai bien suivi. Ce n'est pas ainsi que se terminent vos histoires terriennes ? « Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

– Mais justement, Docteur ! Il faut à tout prix éviter, ça !

– Tu sais, même si les Grecs se targuent d'avoir un système politique très évolué, ça reste l'Antiquité ! S'il devient roi, il faudra bien qu'il fasse des enfants pour prendre sa suite, c'est comme ça que ça marche. »

Clara semblait vraiment malade maintenant, le visage tout pâle. Son comportement paraissait au Docteur bien plus énigmatique que la question du Raganoste. Elle n'allait pas vomir au moins ?

« Mais Docteur, ce garçon…

– Le monstre est impossible à atteindre, les interrompit le jeune homme au même moment, mais ce n'est pas bien grave, je vais prendre quelques villageois à témoins. Ils devraient m'offrir le trône sans difficulté.

– Tant mieux, tant mieux, évacua le Docteur.

– Je serai un roi exemplaire, poursuivit le jeune homme qui devait sentir que sa victoire sur le monstre n'avait pas été tout à fait loyale, Thèbes n'aura pas à se plaindre de moi, je vous l'assure. »

Il s'était incliné pour les saluer et partait déjà vers la ville.

« Je serais un roi légendaire, ajouta-t-il de loin, on parlera encore de moi dans des millénaires !

– C'est surtout Freud qui va parler de toi, souffla Clara.

– Je ne vois pas ce que Sigmund vient faire là-dedans ! répartit le Docteur.

– Ah non ? Le complexe d'Œdipe, ça ne vous dit rien ?

– Oh ! C'était lui, Œdipe ? réalisa enfin le Docteur. Je l'imaginais avec des pieds plus enflés…

– C'est tout ce qui vous pose problème ? Vous venez de l'encourager à épouser sa propre mère ! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Y a des planètes où c'est autorisé, tu sais… »

Clara s'en assit de dépit. Elle venait de participer à une des plus grandes catastrophes familiales de l'Histoire. Dire qu'elle avait toujours pensé que c'était un mythe. Œdipe avait donc existé et le Sphinx aussi ? Hercule était à moitié extraterrestre ?

Elle releva subitement la tête.

« Et la Guerre de Troie, vous ne vous en êtes pas mêlé au moins ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne le laissa pas parler. Y avait toutes les chances du monde pour qu'Achille vienne d'une autre planète… Et Ulysse ? Elle préférait ne pas savoir.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, décida-t-elle, on ne met plus les pieds en Grèce Antique. Et c'est non-négociable.

– Tu es sûre ? En faisant un crochet, on pourrait observer une Nanoptia Cophideis. C'est intéressant comme espèce, on a l'impression que ses cheveux sont des serpents et elle peut pétrifier…

– Je suis sûre, Docteur ! le coupa Clara, tout en se bouchant les oreilles. Et arrêtez de m'en parler, aussi ! Vous êtes en train de me spoiler toute la mythologie ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. Ces événements avaient eu lieu plus de deux-mille ans avant la naissance de Clara. Comment aurait-il pu la spoiler ? Mais il ne discuta pas, la logique humaine lui échappait parfois.

 **~/~/~**

 **Fin _  
_**

 **~/~/~**

Oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites : faut connaître un minimum l'histoire d'Oedipe pour bien comprendre cet OS. Mais si je l'avais précisé au début, le texte aurait perdu de son intérêt.

Alors, aviez-vous deviné l'identité du mystérieux jeune homme ? Si oui, à quel moment ? Quel "indice" vous a mis sur la voie ? Finalement, le texte est une petite "question" en lui-même !

Et pour les non-spécialistes de la mythologie, Oedipe est donc ce personnage qui est condamné selon un oracle à tuer son père et à épouser sa mère. Ses véritables parents, effrayés par la prophétie, l'abandonnent à la naissance. Son père, Laïos, roi de Thèbes, le laisse dans la montagne après lui avoir percé les chevilles. Recueilli par le couple royal du pays voisin, il est baptisé "Oedipe", ce qui signifie "pieds enflés".

Devenu grand, il apprend quel est le terrible destin qui l'attend et s'enfuit, pensant ainsi sauver ses parents adoptifs qu'il croit être les véritables. Sur la route, il se dispute avec un vieillard et le tue : c'était son père. Ensuite, il arrive à Thèbes où un terrible monstre, le Sphinx, déchiquette les habitants.

Le monstre pose une question avant d'attaquer, il faut y répondre pour le vaincre : « Quel être a quatre pattes le matin, deux le midi et trois le soir ? »

Et c'est le moment que choisit le Docteur pour intervenir et souffler la réponse à Oedipe !

Si vous ne connaissez pas la réponse à la question et la (terrible) fin de cette histoire, internet est votre ami ! Je ne spoilerai pas ! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
